User talk:Gleeful4ever!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mayberry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Buffymybasset page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buffymybasset (Talk) 2011-04-09T17:36:08 Hey girl So glad you like the page! I thought it came out great too!!! I loveee the background. That's great you have other Wiki's.. unfortunately, I know nothing about Bonanza! haha Come around sometime! :) 17:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) p.s. We need to get your Admin rights to this name... ----- Yeah, just message Andylaw. :)-- 17:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki I am trying to get Admin on a Dynasty wiki that needs help.. you ever watch Dynasty?? haha I recently got into it... 18:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) p.s. Andy's are showing on TV Land right now- the Freezer episode is on haha haha. I'm sure there are more we have in common. lol. "CALL THE MAN!" love this episode. 18:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) If andylaw doesn't come back on in a few weeks, We can contact wiki staff and ask them to re-instate your admin status... I'm all for it, of course :) 15:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) facebook link I added us a FB link on the main page!!! Hopefully we will get more users this way! :) don't forget to follow also! :) 00:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I also have put us in for consideration on being a spotlight page!!!! -fingers crossed- Admin Sure! After you have written them, send me the link- I will post something under it, saying that I am on board for you having your admin rights back. :) 13:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) DONE!! :) 13:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) First create a page under "Template:Gleeful4e3ver/Sig (you can find my coding, under Template:buffymybasset/Sig. then make a page called Gleeful4ever/autosig. Under that page, you want to put your template:gleeful4ever/sig. Hope that makes sense. lol 13:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) today... I'm recovering from surgery, and I've been watching my mom's Andy DVD's.. :) I'm about to watch more and update our Wiki while I watch. I took pictures of screencaps yesterday.. that's why there are more pictures! haha 14:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Color Eps Im so glad you are watching the colored episodes! :) I need to get them on DVD 14:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *Oh I'm DEFINITELY a fan of the BnW episodes first... I miss Barney in the colored ones. :( Andy was just so crabby in the later episodes... lol 14:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Badges I got us badges!!!! I'm working on them now :) 05:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) badges Super cute aren't they!!! :) I hope we get spotlight soon!!! As far as I am concerned, this is the best Wiki in the world! :) Well, i'm exhausted! Night! 06:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm home from surgery.. well, home from recovering at my moms. I borrowed her Season 1 of Andy's. :D Oh, Babyjabba (a wikia staff/friend) helped me fix the background! Looks so much better fading down into the concrete. I love the badges too! :) 18:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ----- Sure thing, just go to this link: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact Fill out your info! :) 18:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Helloooo How are you today?! 16:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Of course!! You are a great editor!! Look at my new signature! HAHA 16:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I made you this I made it so that it's just the smiley face- no white border. Upload it and see if it works :) 18:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi. I've given you back your admin rights. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!! So glad it worked out!!!! 05:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Look at this amazing picture! Where should I put this?! I can't believe I stumbled upon it! :) 23:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Also in good news, We made Wikia Spotlight!!!! 02:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) pics Orrr maybe on a/the actual "The Andy Griffith show page", like the back ground of the show.. how it got started, etc. Do we have a page like that? lol I need to look. Also, if you see our page on a spotlight box, take a picture of it and post it here! haha I'm such a dork! BTW, is that your family in your icon?? Very sweet family! :) 15:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) P.s. I found these.. any idea what episode? I can't remember. - Great! I will add them to that page, Maybe make a location page for Mom's Diner. I'm keeping an eye out for our spotlight- haven't seen it yet, BUT we have another facebook fan! :D -- 16:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I didn't see that scene in the episode- I watched it on youtube... was it a deleted scene? If you are 100% positive it's from that episode, I will go ahead and add the info. Did they go to the diner at the beginning of the episode? Before the lake? =NEVERMIND, I found it! haha. You are right. Oh, I worked on the "The Andy Griffith Show" page.. :) 17:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I'm not sure which they will use. She didn't tell me. I'm SO glad you started on Gomer Pyle USMC pages! I LOVE IT! :D love your signature too! Also, I was thinking... we could rename the pages- removing the "101" season numbers. Any pages that have the same name, we can just put (episode) behind the title or (character). For instance, on "Gomer Pyle USMC" we can put "Gomer Pyle USMC (episode)" and for the other we can put "Gomer Pyle USMC (series) for the Jim Nabors show. What do you think? It would help searching for the episode titles easier. 19:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Or we can just jump in wherever. lol. Where you leave off, I will know- and can pick up.. etc :) tonight's been fun- I've been trying to match faces to names that need pages. .llike on the episode "Gomer the House Guest". It was getting confusing with all the Judds, Chancy's, Merle's.. etc hahaha 05:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) But if you rename... any old target sould redirect to the newly named page... No they wouldn't. the new name would be "Gomer Pyle USMC (episode)" .. if they start searching "Gomer Pyle.. then two options would show up: "the (episode) one.. and one sayin "Gomer Pycle USMC (series". then they can click the ones they want. As far as the pages we have listed "102 The Manhunt" on.. when someone clicks that link... it wil redirect to "The Manhunt" . get it? 05:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) We could always do something like this too, so it wouldn't matter that the category page is out of order, you know. :) -- 05:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay great! I will start on that tomorrow evening! :) I think it will be a great page. Then I will make those pages in the tab/dropdown menus. I will also make a link to them on the "The Andy Griffith Show" page. :) I'll start renaming now :) 05:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) As far as the nav bar at the bottom goes now- it will still have the numbers in front of it.. but it will still work until we go through and fix it. Would you rather fix that later.. or go ahead and make an add to the episode infoboxes, so that it will have "next episode" and previous episode", in the top infobox. OR.. do both? If that made sense, sorry! lol. I meant the bar at the bottom that says previous and next episodes listed. 05:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, not at all. if you went ahead and started fixing those too, good for you! lol I was being lazy and only renaming LOL. Maybe in the future we can do a "previous ep" to the info box.. but for now, the bottom nav box will work :) 05:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ok Ok- I cleared out all the numbers from Season 1, from the title.. the top of the infoboxes. and from the ep-nav bars at the bottom :) Have to crash now- Easter services tomorrow!! :D Happy Easter!! Look forward to doing more work too!!! I want to get started on those season pages, with the list of episodes guides :) 06:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) one last thing before I go- I'm going to change episode infoboxes to the same color as the ep-nav boxes.. looks more cohesive :D night! 06:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Season 1 I got Season 1 episodes done: http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1_The_Andy_Griffith_Show Also, check out the main page.. the tabs at the top.. I fixed those! :) Like? 05:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The black? I don't get what you mean...? 13:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It isn't on my end.. hmmm. You want to tinker with the colors? See if you can fix it? It's under Template:Season1Episodes anything you see that is #000; (That means code for black), just remove it and leave it #; I'll check again real quick 14:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What about that? ---- (I changed the color..to tan.. it's still black???) - and I think we were/are in Spotlight? idk.. we've had another man add to our facebook page.. I figured because he saw the spotlight and came to the Wiki? 14:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Man.. that concerns me, because I took it from my True Blood page, and it's black there.. but I figured as long as I change the color coding, it would work out. Which, on my end it has.. sooo Idk? :/ Let me know if it ever works for you. If not, I will mess with the coding again. Last night I was almost done with half of the episodes... I went to click the explorer tab to work on it- IT WAS MISSING! I guess I "x"ed out before saving.. I almost DIED! haha. As far as Spotlight, it said we were scheduled Apr. 22//23? But I'm like you.. I haven't seen it. ? 14:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What about now? It getting better?